


Blame

by hiddenscribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-09
Updated: 2004-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenscribbles/pseuds/hiddenscribbles
Summary: During a detention, Harry and Draco come to terms with each other in a most unusual way.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and much love go to my betas: Ashley, for her help with the grammatical stuff; Jen, for her lovely gift of additional phrases that help the fic flow and her wonderful Brit-picking; LadyVader, who writes some of the best smut around and is always willing to listen to me wibble about my own; and finally to Aja, who critiqued this to hell and back and made me expand and expand on things I would otherwise have left alone. I am much obliged to you all.
> 
> This was written for the lovely TaraDiane, on the occasion of her birthday.

"This is all your fault, you know," Draco stated, flinging his rag down in irritation.  
  
" _My_  fault?" Harry asked with his head down inside the cauldron he was scrubbing, voice echoing. "How is this  _my_  fault?"  
  
Draco didn't reply, choosing instead to glare spectacularly at the other occupant of the room. Harry glanced up slightly and caught the look, but simply rolled his eyes in response and turned back to his cleaning.  
  
Draco was certain that it was indeed all Potter's fault that they were being forced to miss the Yule Ball, which was currently taking place in the Great Hall. He could hear the strains of music even from their current location in the Potions classroom.  
  
"This is all  _your_  fault," Draco repeated, picking up his rag again and scrubbing half-heartedly at the table in front of him.  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy," Harry said tiredly, straightening up and resting his arm on the thick black cauldron. He shoved his free hand through his hair, causing the black strands to stand up even more haphazardly than usual.  
  
Draco watched him, eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
It  _was_  Potter's fault that they were stuck here, not that Harry knew it. Draco had been too busy staring at him from across the room during Potions that day to pay attention to the ingredients he'd been adding to his cauldron. He'd obviously added the asphodel and Mandrake root in the wrong order, because suddenly there had been a huge explosion that resulted in the entire Potions classroom, and its occupants, being covered in a reddish liquid, that by all accounts should have actually been green.  
  
Snape had swooped down on them then, taking fifty points from Gryffindor (because obviously they'd had to have  _something_  to do with it) and assigning detention for the evening to Potter, the supposed culprit, and Draco himself, for falling victim to such a prank.  
  
The words, "I expected better of you, Draco," were still ringing in his ears.  
  
"It was," Draco told the black-haired boy stubbornly, shaking his head to clear away Snape's voice.  
  
"Malfoy, I didn't touch your potion," Harry snapped. "You obviously messed it up yourself."  
  
While this was indeed true, Draco shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "Did not."  
  
Harry threw his hands up in disgust and turned back to the cauldron, scrubbing quite a bit more vigorously than necessary, muttering under his breath.  
  
"It  _was_  your fault," Draco said quietly, in a rather petulant manner.  _After all_ , he thought,  _if you hadn't looked so damn good today with your hair all tousled just so and your tie slightly loosened and your shirt half untucked, I would have been able to concentrate on my stupid potion instead of the fact that I wanted to snog you senseless._  
  
"It was  _not_  my fault," Harry continued, unaware of Draco's thoughts. "It was  _yours_ ," he added, looking up sharply on the last word. "Maybe you should have been paying more attention to what you were doing."  
  
"I  _was_  paying attention," Draco retorted. "Just not to my potion," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, flinging his dirty rag down and resting an elbow on the cauldron.  
  
"Nothing," Draco snapped, feeling his face heat up. He definitely didn't need to be thinking about this now.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes briefly, then said, "No, you muttered something. What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco said in exasperation. He turned his attention back to the table in front of him, scrubbing viciously at a stain on the surface.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that you were  _not_  paying attention to your potion," Harry said slyly, sitting back on his heels. "Parvati informed me that you were staring at  _me_  during class. Perhaps that's why your potion blew up?"  
  
Draco looked up quickly and caught the smug look on the other boy's face.  _Uh, oh_ , he thought. Instead, he asked, "Why would I be staring at you?"  
  
Harry shrugged nonchalantly, scratching a spot under his chin. "You've always been a bit obsessed with me, Malfoy. You tell  _me_  why."  
  
"I have not always been obsessed with you!" Draco shouted, then winced as the sound echoed around the classroom.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Malfoy."  
  
"I haven't!" Draco said, voice just a step short of a shriek.  
  
Harry grinned. "If that were true, you wouldn't be reacting quite the way you are, now would you?"  
  
Draco gulped. He supposed Harry had a point. "Shut up, Potter," he said quietly. It wasn't the best retort, but it was all he could come up with, under the circumstances.  
  
Harry shrugged and turned his attention back to the cauldron for a moment, peering inside it. He then looked up again and said, "Perhaps you were thinking of all the dastardly deeds you could do to me?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, voice suddenly at an obnoxiously high pitch. He cleared his throat quickly.  
  
"You heard me," Harry said, wiping his hands on his thighs and pushing the cauldron to the side. Draco's eyes followed the movement before he tore his gaze away and back up to Harry's face. "I think you were so busy thinking of me during class today that you forgot where you were entirely. Am I right?"  
  
Draco didn't reply, finding it difficult to form words under the intense gaze of his adversary.  
  
"I think I'm right," Harry said softly. "And I think I know exactly what you were thinking about."  
  
Draco felt his eyes widen. "Oh, yeah?" he finally asked, breath quickening slightly.  
  
"Hmm," Harry replied, standing up slowly from where he was seated. "And I think there's only one thing for me to do," he said, taking a step towards Draco, who immediately backed up.  
  
"And what's that?" he asked, panic apparent in his voice.  
  
Harry didn't reply, choosing instead to gaze at Draco for a moment. Suddenly he pounced, and Draco thought immediately that he was about to get punched. Instead, Harry grabbed him by the shoulders roughly before he could move away. He gentled his hold almost immediately, slid one hand around to cup the back of Draco's head, and brought their lips together slowly, in a calculated sort of way, almost as if he were waiting for Draco to stop him.  
  
He didn't.  
  
At the first touch, Draco felt his knees give out and grabbed at Harry's arms for support. His fingers tightened in the sleeves of the white school shirt as Harry swept the tip of his tongue across Draco's bottom lip. Draco could do nothing but hold on as Harry deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting and gliding together perfectly, as if they'd done this millions of times before.  
  
Suddenly Harry pulled away, and Draco took a deep breath, already feeling a sense of loss at the break in contact.  
  
"Well," Harry said, breathing shallowly. "That was interesting."  
  
Draco realized he was still basically hanging onto Harry for support and hastened to get his feet back under him. "Interesting," he repeated breathlessly, untangling his fingers from Harry's sleeves.  
  
"So, I was right," Harry said smugly, "but what  _else_  were you thinking about doing to me?" He suddenly had a dangerous purr to his voice as he rubbed at one of the spots where Draco had dug into his arm.  
  
Draco blinked, suddenly feeling like he should back away quickly. There was a devious glint in those emerald green eyes that made him very nervous.  
  
"Er, well, lots of things actually," he responded vaguely, eyes desperately searching for a way out of the room. He wasn't sure if he trusted Harry at the moment.  
  
Harry made a noise that sounded alarmingly like a very pleased cat, and reached out a hand, setting it palm down in the center of Draco's chest.  
  
No, he didn't trust Harry Potter at  _all_.  
  
"Perhaps I should show you what I think about," Harry said, stepping closer to Draco. "Perhaps that will jog your memory."  
  
The only sound Draco got out was a disturbingly feminine sounding "Meep!" before he suddenly found himself crushed against the other boy's body, which actually, in retrospect, felt very nice indeed.  
  
Harry's tongue slid slowly along his own and Draco felt that weak-kneed feeling return full force. He clutched desperately at Harry, who reached an arm around his body and laid his hand flat against the small of his back to help keep him upright. Harry himself was leaning up against one of the tables, apparently using the structure to keep his own balance. His other hand was busy undoing the green and silver Slytherin tie, which was then flung carelessly across the room. Harry then turned his attention to the buttons of the white shirt, undoing them in what seemed to be record time. The shirt was also dropped to the floor.  
  
Harry pulled away slightly to undo his own tie, and Draco swallowed the gasp that threatened to escape. Harry's eyes were completely dilated, and desire was coming off him in waves. He seemed focused on one task and one task alone, which was getting himself and Draco out of their clothes. Draco had never had anyone look at him that way before, and had never imagined that the person who would do so for the first time was  _Harry Potter_. He raised a hand cautiously to Harry's face, rubbing his thumb gently across a cheekbone, wanting to capture this moment in his mind forever.  
  
Harry held his gaze as he removed his shirt, exposing the tanned expanse of skin from naval to collarbone slowly, almost teasingly so. Draco's fingers itched to touch, so he did, eliciting a wonderfully responsive shudder. Harry's skin was soft, and so smooth, and Draco wanted nothing more than to touch all of it at once. He laid his palm flat against Harry's chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly under his hand.  
  
Harry slid his own hands up from their resting place on Draco's hips, running them lightly up his sides and over his chest to cup his face, bringing their lips together for another searing kiss. Draco leaned in, wanting to be as close as possible to Harry, wanting the kiss to go on forever. It seemed like Harry poured every bit of himself into the kiss; his passion, his desire, his rage, his anger -- every emotion was present as his tongue met Draco's. And Draco never wanted it to stop. He felt Harry's heartbeat speed up under his hand, and slid his other hand up into Harry's hair, deepening the kiss.  
  
Merlin, this boy could  _kiss_.  
  
Harry dropped his hands, going to work on the Slytherin's belt buckle, undoing it and tugging it free from the belt loops. He wasn't even watching what his hands were doing; instead, he was focused on Draco's face. His eyes were glittering in the low light of the classroom, and Draco jumped slightly as Harry's fingers brushed the skin above his waistband. The button and zipper were next, and Draco stepped out of his shoes as his trousers slid down his legs.  
  
Harry stared at him for a moment, then grasped him around his waist. He raised an eyebrow, and lifted Draco up onto the table he'd previously been scrubbing, removing the socks that were still adorning his feet. He was laid down gently on the tabletop, and jumped a bit as his back hit the cool surface. Harry kissed him again, straddling him as he did so, knees pressed against his hips with just enough pressure to hold him still. He broke their kiss once again and placed his hands on Draco's chest to raise himself up.  
  
He didn't say anything, instead letting his eyes travel all over the pale skin laid out in front of him. Draco felt himself blush as heat flooded his body at the desire that was apparent in his gaze. He wanted nothing more than to let Harry do whatever he wished with him.  
  
Harry shifted slightly, and Draco felt the soles of his shoes dig into the sides of his knees, which snapped him back into reality.  
  
"You're still mostly dressed," Draco complained, bringing his hands up and wrapping them around Harry's wrists. "You should do something about that."  
  
Harry grinned at him, and Draco felt his heart leap. Harry had never smiled at him like  _that_  before.  
  
Harry lifted his hand away from Draco's chest, whose own hands fell away limply, and reached behind him to remove his shoes, which hit the floor with a thump.  
  
Harry lifted one leg over Draco's prone figure and rolled off the table and onto his feet. He slowly undid his belt buckle and pulled it from the loops inch by inch, with a rather arrogant expression on his face, until Draco was practically panting there on the table. Harry grinned at him then, running the belt through his hands.  
  
"You're such a tease," Draco whined, mouth dry in anticipation.  
  
Harry shrugged and dropped the belt onto the floor. "I'm only a tease if I don't intend on going through with it. And I'm definitely going through with this." The purr was back in his voice and Draco swallowed once, with difficulty.  
  
The button and zipper of the black trousers followed, and soon the heavy fabric was pooled around Harry's ankles. Draco stared with wide eyes as Harry stepped out of them gracefully and leaned over him, bringing their faces nose to nose.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, a devilish glint in his eyes.  
  
Draco could only nod in response as Harry removed his glasses, setting them carefully on the next table. He seemed to draw in a deep breath as he did so, almost like he was gathering himself for what was next to come.  
  
Then he was back, leaning over Draco, fingers running through the blond hair, down over his forehead, brushing across closed eyelids, down cheekbones and gliding across parted lips.  
  
The journey continued, light teasing caresses across his collarbone, down his chest, and across his ribs, dipping slightly into his navel and following the line of hair that disappeared into his boxers. Draco's breathing became more and more shallow as Harry's hands progressed down his body, creating small fireworks to go off just under his skin.  
  
Harry hooked his fingers into the waistband and slowly drew them down. Draco raised his hips a bit to aid the process. The silk fabric slid smoothly down his legs and off his feet, only to be deposited somewhere across the room. Harry then hoisted himself onto the table and straddled the blond once again. He slid down Draco's legs, groaning slightly at the contact, until he was seated on his shins. He leaned forward, resting his hands lightly on Draco's hips, and blew gently down onto the arousal in front of him, causing Draco to groan deeply in his chest.  
  
"Just for the record," Harry said, peering at Draco from under his lashes, "I'm  _really_  going to enjoy this part."  
  
Draco tried to think of a witty response, but what came out instead was a "Holy  _Fuck_ " as Harry swallowed the length of him in one move.   
  
Draco tried to thrust upwards, but the grip on his hips had turned to iron and was holding him down, with pressure enough to bruise. Harry set his own pace, never staying with one thing for too long, switching from sucking hard to teasing swipes with his tongue, and Draco felt like he'd die if Harry didn't let him come soon. Waves of pleasure were coursing through his body and he felt tears prick his eyes at the feelings Harry's mouth were creating in him.  
  
He threaded his fingers tightly through the silky black strands of hair, not so much to guide Harry, as he definitely knew what he was doing, but rather as a way to hold on as Harry's lips and tongue and teeth brought him to the edge and back again, never quite letting him fall completely over.  
  
"Harry, please," Draco begged, voice hitching on the words.  
  
That was apparently all Harry needed to hear, as the teasing stopped immediately and he sucked hard once more. Draco climaxed, Harry's name spilling from his lips like an expletive.  
  
He lay, panting, on the tabletop, unable to catch his breath. His chest hurt as he tried to draw air into his lungs, and sweat was dripping off his face. His breathing finally slowed, and he opened his eyes, immediately seeing Harry watching him closely. He leaned forward and placed a brief kiss on Draco's lips, resting his forehead against Draco's for a moment before sitting back up again. He  _accio_ -ed his glasses, and placed them carefully on his face, settling back again on Draco's shins.  
  
"That was nice," he said mildly, a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Nice," Draco repeated weakly, stars still shining brightly in his vision.  
  
Harry slid up Draco's body and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Very," he added.  
  
Draco shook his head slightly to try to regain a bit of composure. That had, quite simply, been the best orgasm he'd ever had in his seventeen years of life, and it was taking quite a bit of time to regain the power of proper speech.  
  
"You know," Harry said thoughtfully, leaning down so they were nose to nose again, peering at him from above the rim of his glasses, "that was much better than the Yule Ball. Had I gone to that Ball I would have had to dance, and we both know how bad I am at that."  
  
"Well, your lack of dance talent is made up for in other areas," Draco replied somewhat shakily, still a bit awestruck.  
  
Harry grinned at him, and Draco felt his stomach flip. "I suppose so." He leaned back and looked around the classroom. "You know, we made quite a mess."  
  
Draco pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around. Their clothes were literally everywhere, and they still hadn't finished cleaning up the original mess of his potions disaster from earlier.  
  
"I think it was worth it," Draco said with a rather devious grin, and received a chuckle in response.  
  
"I would have to agree," Harry replied, and leaned in for another kiss. Draco slid a hand up into Harry's hair, tightening his fingers in the black strands. The action caused Harry to shift slightly, and Draco suddenly realized that while he'd just received the best blowjob of his entire life, his companion was still  _very_  aroused.  
  
Draco shifted, lifting a leg slightly, and brushing Harry's erection with his thigh. The movement caused a rather choked " _Draco_ " from Harry, and the blond smiled to himself.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, voice innocent. Harry drew in a deep breath as Draco continued to move his leg back and forth, before planting a hand in the center of his chest.  
  
"Now who's the tease?"  
  
"I do believe your exact words were ' _I'm only a tease if I don't intend on going through with it_ '. And, Harry, we still have three hours of detention left. I'm definitely going through with it," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry muttered, "You'd better."  
  
Draco gripped Harry's forearms to give himself enough leverage, and managed to flip their positions without falling off the table. Harry held his gaze throughout, and Draco swallowed hard, fighting down the desire that was once again building in him.  
  
He pushed himself upright and straddled Harry's hips, leaning down to remove the glasses from Harry's face and place them back onto the neighboring table. Through a series of rather uncoordinated movements, he removed Harry's boxers and sent them flying across the room, which received another chuckle from Harry and an amused, "In a hurry, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow in response, and then took a minute to gather his thoughts; it was rather difficult to think when he was straddling a completely naked Harry Potter.  
  
He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's lips, moving away before it could be deepened. He then placed a kiss on each of Harry's closed eyelids, pulling away slightly to see. He pushed his hands into the black hair, fingers playing with the inky strands. Harry's hair was quite the enigma; it looked rough to the touch but actually felt like silk, and smelled like apples, which was rather fitting, considering that Draco was intent on devouring the other boy whole. He buried his nose in the strands and inhaled deeply before releasing the breath in a stream of air. The action caused the strands to blow off Harry's forehead, revealing the scar above his right eye.  
  
Draco ran the tip of his finger along the jagged line as Harry drew in a deep breath. Draco looked down slightly and met Harry's steady gaze, then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the mark. That simple move caused Harry to shudder with desire, and he raised his hands to frame the Slytherin's face and bring him down for another kiss.  
  
Draco continued his journey down Harry's body, brushing caresses and kisses across the tanned skin. He dipped his tongue into Harry's navel, causing his hips to thrust upwards, and quick fingers to tangle in his blond hair. Draco paused slightly to wrap a hand around Harry's length and squeeze, causing Harry to groan deep in his throat.  
  
"Merlin, Draco," he said, voice hoarse with desire.  
  
Draco grinned slightly, running his hand up and down Harry's erection a couple of times. Harry's fingers tightened painfully in his hair and Draco growled in response, dropping his hands away and instantly replacing them with his mouth.  
  
"Shit!" Harry shouted, hips bucking upwards as Draco swallowed him in one fluid move. Harry was writhing around on the table as Draco sped up his assault; it was taking all his strength to make sure the two of them remained on the surface.  
  
A chorus of "Oh, fuck, yes, don't stop, Merlin, harder, faster,  _please_ ," was escaping Harry's mouth, and Draco thought that he'd never heard a prettier sound than that of the Gryffindor Golden Boy losing himself in the throes of lust.  
  
Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's hips and held him down, sucking hard once more. He watched from under his eyelids as Harry careened over the precarious edge he'd been holding on to, and he exploded before his eyes, Draco's name falling from that pretty mouth like a rushing waterfall.  
  
Harry remained still on the table, his only movement that of his chest rising and falling, first rapidly, then more slowly as he regained his composure. He opened one eye and peered at Draco briefly, before opening the other, a look of contentment on his face.  
  
"Now,  _that_  was nice," he said.  
  
Draco chuckled in response, releasing Harry's hips and sitting up. "I would have to agree," he said, echoing Harry's words from earlier.  
  
Harry gave him a sleepy smile before closing his eyes again.  
  
"Now, come on, you can't go to sleep there," Draco said, amused. "You wouldn't want Snape to catch you looking like  _that_."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked, the purr back in his voice.  
  
"Like you've just been ravished," Draco said, no small measure of pride in his voice.  
  
Harry grinned,  _accio_ -ing his glasses and replacing them once again on the bridge of his nose. "No, I'd have to say I wouldn't want him seeing me like this at all." He pushed himself up on his elbows, regarding Draco with a serious look. "What do you say we finish clearing up this disaster and then take this somewhere a bit more … comfortable?"  
  
Draco drew in a deep breath, then leaned forward, pausing a centimeter from Harry's lips. "I'd have to say that's the best idea I've ever heard," he replied softly, and closed the distance between them with a kiss.  
  
~FIN~


End file.
